A Simple Kiss
by UsGirlsLoveAnime
Summary: Shindou helped Kirino get home after chasing a butterfly and getting lost. Now Kirino has fallen for his best friend and just wishes to walk beside him. Sorry for short summery, the story is short so I don't think it really matters. TakuRan. One-shot. Rated K.


Hey people! I have another fanfic! Annnnnnd before I go further, about the yaoi dare game – I actually started the second chapter, but it's on my other laptop and I haven't had a chance to go on it in a while… but when I do, I'll continue it.

Oh, this one is gonna be soppy, so if you don't like the whole love confessions and kissing and all that, then why are you on here?

Anyway, I really haven't planned this story, so I'll write and see how it goes. And if it's crap, then you'll know why.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Walking alone, across the beautiful, green field. With the orange sky behind me, warming my back. I wish I was here with him again… My best friend, and the guy I've had a crush on ever since I met him. Shindou Takuto. I spend a whole lot of my time thinking about him. At soccer practice, at home, when I'm shopping, he's even in my dreams.

I've known and loved Shindou ever since we were five. He helped me when I was lost and couldn't get home. I had gone out to play, and I began to chase a butterfly. I guess I must've run too far, because before I knew it, I was in a field that I had never seen before…

_Flashback_

"_H-Help m-me someone…" I quivered and began to cry. The butterfly had flown off and I was all alone._

"_Excuse me?"_

_I looked up. I stared at the beautiful boy before me, his eyes shining in the sunset._

"_Are you lost?"_

_I nodded as he reached out his hand; I stopped crying and took it hesitantly as I stood up._

"_What's your name?" He asked._

"_Kirino Ranmaru…"_

_He smiled. "My name is Shindou Takuto, how did you get here?" He added._

_I looked down. "I-I was chasing a butterfly… and before I knew it I was here."_

"_You came from over there right?" Shindou pointed to a hole in a hedge that I must've crawled through._

"_I-I suppose… but how did you know?" I asked, not realizing that the hole was a big giveaway._

_He laughed. "Don't worry, I'll take you home." He placed a hand on my back and led me over to the hole. He let me crawl through first and I suddenly knew where I was, but I didn't tell him that. I wanted to be with him a little longer._

"_I'm guessing that's where you live, right?" He pointed to the only house on the street._

"_Yes! That's it! Thank you~" I hugged him as tight as I could and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. I let him go and ran towards the house. "I hope we meet again!" I waved._

_Shindou waved back and turned back to the field._

_I was a little sad to go, but I knew we would see each other again._

_End of flashback_

I was already at the hole in the hedge by now. I stopped, turned around and sighed. "This field is where we first met… it was the birthplace of a new friendship and a one sided love." I turned back and began to make my way through the hole.

"Kirino!"

I turned to face where the voice came from. It was Shindou. A very out of breath Shindou.

"You're breathless? And I thought you were a soccer player."

The grey haired boy looked up at me, the same way he did when we first met. "Oh ha ha." He said sarcastically. "Very funny."

"Thank-you" I smiled.

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

He stood up to face me and got closer. "I have to tell you something important…"

"That you left your bag at school?"

"What? No." He checked his shoulder. "But I did…"

I giggled. Shindou could be so cute when he wanted to. "So what do you want to tell me?"

"I-I kinda…" He looked away and blushed. "I-I love you…"

This caught me off guard. Shindou loved me? Me of all people? I thought my love was unreturned, that he loved someone else. Despite my shock, I managed to hug him lightly.

"I didn't want to shock you… I've loved you ever since we met." He confessed.

I pulled away.

"I-if you're not into me just say so… I completely understand. I-"

I didn't think he'd get round to it, so I did it. I brushed my lips against his, cutting him off.

I pulled away. "Does that answer your question?"

Shindou stood amazed while I wondered whether I had been too hasty. He snapped out of his trance and wrapped his arms around my waist. The boy pulled me into another lip lock which lasted a lot longer than the last. I had to break for air, but I never wanted him to let me go.

"Yes."

And that's all it took, a simple kiss.

* * *

So yeah, that's what you get when I'm bored. Sorry if it was crap, (and very short) I was listening to 'Here comes the sun' all the way through it, that's what inspired the idea of the field.

Yup. Hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
